Just Dance
by lasurvolte
Summary: Il y avait parfois des moments sur terre, comme l'organisation par on ne savait qui, de cette soirée danse, autour du feu. Jasper aimerait bien y aller avec Monty, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit d'accord.


**Titre :** Just Dance

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty (et sous entendu de Murphamy là bas dans le fond, me dit-on).

* * *

Il y avait parfois des bons moments, sur Terre. Comme ce soir-là, près du feu. On ne savait plus qui avait lancé l'idée, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Un par un ou à plusieurs, les ados les moins timides avaient entamé une danse, chacun leur tour. Pas de musique ? Pas grave. On avait transformé des bouts de bois en « tambour », les plus musiciens d'entre eux tapaient un rythme. Certains tapaient sur le métal du vaisseau, créant un autre son. C'était peu mais c'était largement suffisant.

Jasper voulait y aller. Pas Monty.

\- Allez Monty, on va s'amuser !

\- Non. Vas-y avec Octavia.

\- Mais Octavia a déjà dansé seule.

Elle avait d'ailleurs fait un malheur avec sa danse très sexy, pas mal de garçons (et quelques filles) avaient carrément adoré.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

\- Montyyyyyyy !

\- Pas envie de me ridiculiser pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Et pour mes jolies fesses ?

Monty roula des yeux, un peu exaspéré.

\- Cause toujours.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiiit.

\- Non.

\- Bon.

\- Quoi bon ?

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas, des moyens drastiques s'imposent.

Monty le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce que son meilleur ami avait prévu.

\- Drastique ? Tiens tu connais ce mot toi ? Le taquina-t-il.

\- Aha. Très drôle.

Jasper se leva, l'air vexé.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je vais demander à Murphy de danser avec moi, puisque tu ne veux pas.

Monty grinça des dents, fronça un peu plus les sourcils, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Jasper s'éloigna. Un pas. Deux pas.

Appela.

\- Hey ! Mu…

\- C'est d'accord je vais danser avec toi !

Monty se leva à contre cœur alors que Jasper lui souriait à pleine dents, très satisfait.

Monty se dit qu'il avait peut-être bien fait d'accepter. Ca faisait du bien de revoir Jasper avec cet air insouciant et heureux. Ces derniers temps, il avait été plutôt triste, apeuré et méfiant. Monty l'avait même vu pleuré et ce n'était pas la chose la plus réjouissante du monde. Il préférait voir son meilleur ami avec ce sourire, même s'il devait sacrifier le peu de fierté qu'il avait pour ça.

Jasper et Monty dansèrent donc. Si ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait s'appeler « danser ». Ils bougeaient surtout n'importe comment. Particulièrement Jasper qui faisait n'importe quoi avec ses jambes et ses bras, sans aucune coordination. Monty ne se mouvait pas mieux, se laissant entraîner par son meilleur ami et bougeant de plus en plus ridiculement. Les rires fusaient, mais ça importait peu. A force de se tortiller, les deux garçons se rentrèrent dedans.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Monty exaspéré attrapa Jasper par la taille, et le serra contre lui.

Slow.

Enfin… Espèce de slow en tout cas, parce que Jasper s'amusait à faire tomber Monty en arrière, tout en le retenant, où essayait de le soulever du sol. Ils finirent tous les deux morts de rire, incapable de danser, de se décrocher l'un de l'autre, ou même de se quitter des yeux. Ils finirent par se calmer, et allèrent se rasseoir.

\- Merci Jasper, grâce à toi nous sommes les clowns de service.

\- De rien, je suis à ton service.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, la main de Monty était restée accrochée à la taille de Jasper, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Du tout. Et s'ils avaient chaud, ce n'était peut-être pas à cause du feu, et si leurs cœurs battaient vite, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement parce qu'ils venaient de danser.

Contre toute attente après la danse de Jasper et Monty, Murphy accepta de danser avec Bellamy. D'abord il avait ricané avec mépris quand Bellamy lui avait demandé, mais il s'était levé et il l'avait rejoint. Tout le monde avait fermé sa bouche en le voyant faire, parce que c'était aussi surprenant que s'ils avaient vu la statue de la liberté sortir de terre et leur dire _« bonjour je suis de retour moi aussi »_.

La danse de Murphy et Bellamy fut beaucoup plus classe et carrément plus sensuel que celles de Jasper et Monty.

Mais ça, les deux « clowns » n'en sauraient pas grand-chose. Trop occupé qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et c'est après quatre épisodes vu que j'ai pondu cette fic. Mais j'y peux rien, même si j'ai vu que quatre épisodes des 100, je suis accro au Jonty, et on en trouve nulle part ou presque, alors je suis bien obligée de m'en faire moi-même. Enfin voilà. Si un jour toi petit lutin tu lis cette fic et tu aimes, dis le moi.


End file.
